The present embodiment(s) relate to natural language processing. More specifically, the embodiment(s) relate to an artificial intelligence platform to observe proximity of dialogue to post dialogue activity, and leverage the observation for application to a natural language processing (NLP) algorithm.
In the field of artificial intelligent computer systems, natural language systems (such as the IBM Watson™ artificial intelligent computer system and other natural language question answering systems) process natural language based on knowledge acquired by the system. To process natural language, the system may be trained with data derived from a database or corpus of knowledge.
Machine learning, which is a subset of Artificial intelligence (AI), utilizes algorithms to learn from data and create foresights based on this data. AI refers to the intelligence when machines, based on information, are able to make decisions, which maximizes the chance of success in a given topic. More specifically, AI is able to learn from a data set to solve problems and provide relevant recommendations. AI is a subset of cognitive computing, which refers to systems that learn at scale, reason with purpose, and naturally interact with humans. Cognitive computing is a mixture of computer science and cognitive science. Cognitive computing utilizes self-teaching algorithms that use data minimum, visual recognition, and natural language processing to solve problems and optimize human processes.
An intelligent agent, such as a call operator, is essentially driven from static structures, such as finite state machine models. These static structures dictate a determined output or action from that agent for given determinate inputs. This arrangement is satisfactory for most foreseen, unambiguous, and recognizable circumstances and conditions. However, unforeseen, ambiguous, and/or unrecognizable circumstances and conditions presented to such an agent will likely result in the agent routing the decision-making and action processes to a human counterpart that would be standing by to assist the agent. In such situations, the human counterpart will respond and resolve the issues presented. However, the agent will remain unable to respond to and resolve the associated or similar circumstances and conditions and will rely on the human counterpart indefinitely.